


A Lie

by Fatalitecontrainte



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Lies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatalitecontrainte/pseuds/Fatalitecontrainte
Summary: 应该算是半成品吧（？）荒唐的国王，伊耿在拜访鸦树城的时候看中了布莱伍德家的姑娘蜜利莎，将她带回了君临城。这引起了伊耿的情妇，布雷肯家的芭芭拉不满，她为了独占伊耿的宠爱，选择去勾引蜜利莎。
Relationships: Melissa "Missy" Blackwood/Barba Bracken





	A Lie

虽然蜜利莎比芭芭拉还要小上两岁，但她却总像是姐姐般温柔地关怀照顾她。  
芭芭拉喜欢待在蜜利莎的身边，将自己的头靠在她的肩膀上，握着她光洁柔软的左手，絮絮叨叨的告诉她今日发生的琐事。  
芭芭拉可以毫无顾虑的向蜜利莎倾诉自己的忧愁，告诉她自己的烦恼，除了那个黑暗的秘密外。  
芭芭拉不想告诉蜜利莎，自己接近她的真实目的。  
尽管芭芭拉很清楚，蜜利莎总有一天会知道真相的，离别之日终将来临。但她总是想要使离别来得更迟一些，她不想这么快就让蜜利莎知道真相。  
当父亲得知了芭芭拉的计划后，并没有像想象中那样斥责她，反而微笑着称赞女儿的想法有趣。  
「芭芭拉，我相信你肯定能成功将那个愚蠢的布莱伍德家的姑娘拖入深渊，然后让她灰溜溜的滚回那个阴深深的鸦树城。」  
「你真不愧是我的女儿，竟然能想出这种一石二鸟的计谋。」  
「这样，你就既可以破坏布莱伍德家的计划，又可以独占国王的宠爱。」  
父亲笑得灿烂，看向芭芭拉的目光里充斥着得意之情。  
明明芭芭拉只是想要将蜜利莎拖入深渊，让她再也无法翻身，使洁白的纸页染上无法抹去的脏污。  
但她为什么会感到不舍呢？  
她坚信，这种难以言喻的情愫绝不会是爱意。芭芭拉果断地在心底做出了判断。  
只有最差劲的猎手，才会对自己的猎物产生同情。这是丹娜小姐告诉芭芭拉的道理。  
她总觉得，自己不该用虚假的爱意去欺骗蜜利莎。  
用爱情迫使蜜利莎离开王宫，得到君王长久的爱，成功登上王后之位，这真的，是她想要看见的结局吗？  
「我已经没有回头之路可选了。」  
「所以，对不起。」  
「蜜利莎。」  
芭芭拉喃喃自语道。  
即使她很清楚，看似温柔体贴实则倔强坚毅的蜜利莎是绝不会原谅爱人的背叛与欺骗的。但她仍抱有一丝希望。  
恨意也好。  
至少，蜜利莎永远都不会忘记她。比起被她遗忘，芭芭拉宁愿被她憎恨一生。  
是芭芭拉自己亲手推开那扇背德之门的，仲夏夜的一吻，不仅将蜜利莎推入深渊，也将芭芭拉拉入海底。  
「蜜利莎，我喜欢你。你就像萨福的诗歌里描绘的少女般蛊惑了我的心灵。」  
「你愿意接受一个懵懂少女的真挚爱意吗？」  
芭芭拉佯装出害羞的模样，温柔地注视着蜜利莎的蜜色眼瞳，她尽力使自己的话听上去真实。  
「……我接受你的求爱。」  
蜜利莎仔细地思考了一番，而后认真地回答道。  
那双如琉璃般澄澈明亮的蜜色眼瞳里闪烁着璀璨的星光，那是芭芭拉从没见过的美丽景色。  
芭芭拉一瞬间失了神，她的心房迅速跳动，就像教堂里的晨钟般响彻。  
蜜利莎伸手将芭芭拉拉入怀里，微微低下头，温柔而青涩地吻上了她的红唇。  
芭芭拉一怔，这是她第一次与同性接吻。以往，她曾与许多少年接过吻，尤其是伊耿。  
但都没有这个吻来得惊喜。  
伊耿给芭芭拉的吻里没有爱意，只有情欲，所以他们无法产生真正的爱情。而蜜利莎的吻给芭芭拉的体会，就像初恋的感觉，甜蜜而苦涩。  
蜜利莎在那个吻里品尝到了樱桃般的甜蜜，而芭芭拉则在那个吻里体会到了柚子般的酸涩。  
「蜜利莎，你的眼睛真好看，比璀璨绚丽的宝石还要令我欢喜。」  
至少在那一刻，芭芭拉对蜜利莎的感情是真挚的。  
每当与蜜利莎那双澄明如天空般的蜜色眼瞳对视时，芭芭拉就忽然变得胆怯起来。她开始害怕将真相告诉她的那一日到来。这究竟是为什么呢？芭芭拉对蜜利莎的情感，难道不该是只有厌烦与憎恶吗？  
那是盛夏的某日午后，温暖的初夏阳光透过单薄的月白帘布照进亮堂的室内，干燥的空气里飘浮着小苍兰与山茱萸的清雅香气。  
蜜利莎动作轻柔的将那本诗集翻开，温柔地念起书页上的内容。  
「……亲爱的奥菲利亚，我们无法相爱，我们将会相杀相虐。」  
躺在蜜利莎的膝盖上的芭芭拉一愣，她忽然觉得，她们的感情就像奥菲利亚对哈姆雷特的爱意一般。执着而坚定，悲伤而美好。  
蜜利莎缓慢地读完了那章哈姆雷特，她低下头去，与芭芭拉对视。  
「芭芭拉，你认为哈姆雷特曾爱过奥菲利亚吗？」蜜利莎轻声问道。  
她的声音很温柔，就像修女讲述圣经般柔和。  
「……我不清楚。」芭芭拉的声音细如蚊呐，仿佛一离开唇瓣就消融在风里。紧接着，她就像逃避般移开目光，不去与蜜利莎对视。  
蜜利莎的神情温和而平静，她继续讲了下去，  
「……我相信他对她有过爱，只是这份爱意太过微弱，不足以令他放下仇恨来。」  
「仇恨就像块永不消融的寒冰，将奥菲利亚与哈姆雷特隔开。明明相爱的两个人，却要因为命运而分开。这是多么可悲的一件事。」  
芭芭拉没有回答。  
只是一瞬，芭芭拉清丽的面容变得苍白，就像即将凋零的百合花般憔悴不堪。  
见状，蜜利莎连忙握紧了芭芭拉的左手，像是想要给予她一些力量。  
蜜利莎低下头，轻柔地在芭芭拉光洁的额头上落下一吻。「芭芭拉，我的挚爱，我将会永远陪伴在你身边。」  
芭芭拉先是笑了一下，而后清澈的泪珠就如断了线的珍珠般从眼角流下，划过她雪白的面颊，滚烫着她的肌肤。  
蜜利莎并没有去询问芭芭拉悲伤的理由，因为她明白芭芭拉需要的并非言语上的关心，而是行动上的陪伴。  
最后，因为芭芭拉的反感，这个话题理所应当的没有继续下去。  
她想要守护蜜利莎眼底燃烧的火光，不让其黯淡下去。  
但这也只能是想法而已。  
芭芭拉绝不会去做这种没有任何回报的愚蠢事情。她所爱之人应该是伊耿，不，更明确的说法是，她爱的事物只有权力与金钱，而伊耿恰好能够满足她所有的需要。  
芭芭拉用力地折断了那根漆黑如墨的鸦羽毛笔，就像掐断自己对蜜利莎那不该有的情愫一般决绝而痛苦。  
真的很痛，就像灵魂被利刃撕裂般刻骨铭心，永生难忘。她柔嫩的手心被锐利的断面硌得生疼。即使如此，芭芭拉仍固执地握紧了断成两节的鸦羽毛笔，因为这是蜜利莎赠予她的第一件礼物。  
芭芭拉宁愿疼痛更加剧烈，剧烈到令她忘记蜜利莎那堇色的柔软卷发和清亮的蜜色眼瞳。  
芭芭拉就像贪念着蜜利莎给予她的温存一样。既不愿放开手，又无法挽留她。  
她对她，注定只能是逢场作戏。  
芭芭拉的眼底闪过一丝悲哀，她蜜利莎直无法想象，当蜜利莎知道真相的时候，她该会对她多失望啊。  
总有一日，她所赠予她的甜言蜜语，都将成为她伤害她的最佳武器。  
所以，每当蜜利莎对芭芭拉示好之时，她总会在心底无声的对她呐喊道。  
「你还真是个无可救药的傻姑娘。」  
「请你快点离开我，别再试图用你那愚蠢的笑容和无知的话语来安慰我了。」  
「我不需要你的爱意。」  
「你啊，未免也太过友好了。难怪柔弱善良的王后会选择跟你成为朋友。」  
「我们两个注定无法成为朋友，更别提相爱了。布莱伍德与布雷肯，只能成为仇敌。相互伤害，这就是我们的命运。」  
这一切就像在最坏的时候遇到最好的爱人般无可奈何。  
命运就是这样喜欢捉弄凡人。  
如果蜜利莎不是布莱伍德家的姑娘，如果蜜利莎没有被伊耿喜欢上的话。她们或许还能成为朋友。但世间从没有如果一说。  
芭芭拉对自己说道。


End file.
